


soundwaves and blurred lines

by PlayerTwoHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Christine and Jeremy friendship is my jam, Christine is Jeremy’s interpreter, Christine likes playing matchmaker, F/F, Jeremy is a lot more gay, M/M, Michael has a seeing eye dog, Oops, blind!michael, deaf!jeremy, protect the smol readers, rated for language, soulmate, they don’t know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: In a world where soulmates are the norm, Jeremy Heere is still skeptical. If soulmates really do exist, then why aren’t things better for him? It’s said that your soulmate has the opposite defect to you- he feels bad for his. What’s the opposite of being deaf?Michael Mell is new, and he’s honestly ready to be ridiculed. But a girl taps his shoulder and starts talking about a deaf kid that thinks he’s cute, and he thinks it’s just another joke, a jab against the blind kid. He plays along, and that may have been the best decision of his life.~~OR~~yet another boyf riends soulmate fic





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! just a small disclaimer:   
> i’m not deaf, or blind. i’m relying on a few different people as references and google, so i’m sorry if i seem like i’m glorifying disabilities. i certainly don’t mean to. if any of you have advice or find any problems with anything i say, make sure to let me know!! i’ll change it as quickly as i can. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!! <3

Jeremy Heere always knew that everyone pitied him. Even if he couldn’t hear their scathing words, he could read their lips perfectly well. No one seemed to realize that he knew the rumours, the whispers. His soulmate must be dead, otherwise, why would he have such a drastic defect? 

Jeremy put his head down on his desk. He didn’t want to believe in the whole soulmate thing- if it were true, shouldn’t his mom still be at home? Weren’t soulmates supposed to love each other unconditionally? But underneath it all, he hoped the rumours were wrong. He didn’t want to be the only one in his class without a soulmate. He just wanted to survive this mess of a school, honestly. He didn’t even care if he was cool. He didn’t want to be that ‘special’ kid anymore.

He was jerked out of his reverie by his friend, Christine, tapping him on the shoulder. He lifted his head, looking at her, a little bleary eyed. ‘There’s a new student and puppy.’ She signed at him, a big smile on her face. Jeremy raised his eyebrow. Surely Christine just signed the wrong word, there couldn’t be a dog in the classroom. She did get excited over cute animals a lot, though, so it wasn’t unlikely that her mind just jumped to that mid sentence. She got excited a lot, actually, and Jeremy had kind of gotten used to her flip-flopping between sign language and speaking and changing topics midsentence. Jeremy looked at the teacher, Mr. Reyes, who was introducing the new student. 

Honestly, Jeremy couldn’t really care less about this kid. It was just another kid to make fun of him for being deaf. His eyes fixed on Mr. Reyes’ mouth, reading the words he knew were there from the movements of his lips. “-welcome our new student with open arms, blah blah blah,” Here Jeremy stopped lip reading, as eyes had slid over to in front of Mr. Reyes’ desk and he had caught sight of the new kid. 

Jeremy felt his heart stop. Holy shit, this boy was cute as fuck. His hair was slicked up in an updo even Jake Dillinger would be jealous of, and he had a grin on his face that was so easy and, quite frankly, adorable, that Jeremy couldn’t help but stare. His red hoodie captured his attention- especially the various patches on it, including a Pacman patch. Cute boys who were also nerds? That was Jeremy’s kryptonite. Even with his sunglasses on, this boy was- wait. Sunglasses?

Jeremy turned his eyes to Mr. Reyes again. “-be reminded that his seeing eye dog is not a pet…” Jeremy looked down to see a dog, a boxer, sitting attentively at the new kid’s feet. That explained Christine signing ‘puppy.’

Blind. Or mostly blind, at least. A multitude of emotions crowded in Jeremy’s head. A twinge of pity- if he was blind, that normally meant a dead soulmate. Then he shut that down. It was exactly what he hated, so there was no need for the new kid to feel his pain. Then he was hit by something. If this kid was blind… how the hell was he supposed to talk to him?

He leaned over to sign frantically at Christine. ‘What is his name? Can you interpret? Can you talk to him for me?’ Christine tried to follow his hands, but ended up grabbing his wrists. 

‘Slow down.’ She signed, and Jeremy felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He signed too fast when he got excited. 

‘What is his name?’ His hands moved a lot slower this time, and he saw Christine flash a small smirk. The shorter girl reached out, poking his cheek as his blush got deeper. He bit his lip, trying to bat her hands away. 

‘M-I-C-H-A-E-L.’ Her hands flashed through the air, and Jeremy felt a small smile tug at his lips. He glanced at the boy, looking over him. He seemed like a Michael. 

He turned back to Christine. ‘Can you interpret?’ He asked, giving her big pleading eyes. Christine raised an eyebrow at him.

‘I thought you didn’t like new people.’ Christine signed, glancing over Jeremy’s shoulder. 

‘I-‘ Jeremy was only able to sign the one letter when Christine grabbed his wrist and pointed behind him. Jeremy turned around to see the new kid- Michael- sitting next to him, the guide dog curling at his feet under his desk obediently. He was super close to Jeremy, he only had to reach out a hand and he could touch him. 

If he did touch him, what would happen? Would he get his hearing back? What if this boy was his soulmate? He doubted it. If this boy was his soulmate, then he wouldn’t be blind. That wasn’t the way things worked, it wasn’t the opposite of being deaf. Was it?

He wrinkled his nose, turning back to Christine. ‘Can you talk to him for me?’ Jeremy asked, the signs slow, almost embarrassed. He kept his eyes fixed on her hands, not her face. He knew she was smirking. 

‘What do you want me to say?’ She asked, and even though it was just her hands moving, he could see the teasing tone. 

‘Tell him I like his hoodie. And…’ There was a pause where Jeremy considered his next sign. ‘What is dog’s name?’ 

Christine nodded, standing up to go stand on the other side of Jeremy’s desk. She stood so Jeremy could see her mouth, and said, “Hey, Michael?” 

The new boy turned his head, following Christine’s voice. “That’s me.” Jeremy stared at his lips for a few seconds before quickly turning back to look at Christine. He had missed a little of what she said. 

“-friend Jeremy thinks your hoodie is cute on y-“ Jeremy’s eyes widened and his hand shot out to cover Christine’s mouth. He could feel her laughing against it. He looked at Michael, hoping that he didn’t hear that. Then he noticed a small red tinge to the other boy’s tan cheeks. 

“Why didn’t he say so himself?” Michael asked, raising his eyebrow a little. Jeremy felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He looked at Christine pleadingly before removing his hands. 

“Well… he doesn’t talk.” Christine said, casting a glance at Jeremy. After a moment of consideration, Jeremy nodded, signing. ‘You can tell.’

“He’s deaf.” With those two words, Jeremy felt his heart plummet to his feet. Michael would hate him, ostracize him, pity him. He’d blown it- not in the way he wanted to. 

Michael pulled off his glasses, and even though Jeremy could tell his eyes were hazy, they were still a little breathtaking. They were dark brown, like his hair, and Jeremy was reminded of chocolate and- Jesus Christ, this boy was driving him crazy and he couldn’t even talk to him.

Michael’s face broke into a grin, and Jeremy’s heart fluttered. Then he stuck out a hand- bigger than Jeremy’s- in a random direction. “Can he, um, read my lips? If so… Nice to meet you. I’m Michael Mell, and I bet you’re cute too.” 

Jeremy’s hands sputtered mid-sign, trying to tell Christine what to say. He honestly couldn’t tell what he should say to that. He glanced down at Michael’s hand and his heart started pounding. If he shook that hand, what if Michael really was his soulmate? What if he wasn’t? First touch was the trigger for soulmates, when it was all fixed. 

But Jeremy couldn’t let himself hope. So he took a shaky breath and reached out to touch the other boy’s hand. As soon as their hands clasped, Jeremy’s eardrums felt like they exploded. A piercing whine- the first thing he had heard- ripped through his head, and he pulled away, clutching at his head, shaking. 

Then all of a sudden, Jeremy could hear. “Jeremy? Oh my god, are you okay?” It took a minute for him to process the words, and then he looked up and saw Christine’s lips moving, felt her hands on his shoulders. 

Jeremy brought up his hands, shaky. He signed. ‘I can… hear.’ He said, his hands stumbling over the last word. Then he realized what that meant. Holy shit, that meant…

He turned to the boy, Michael. Who was staring at him. The blind boy was staring at him. His eyes weren’t hazy anymore, they were clear and staring at Jeremy.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy is still awkward and these boyfs are flustered

“Jeremy?” Michael said, looking at Jeremy. Jeremy nodded, opening his mouth. He knew how his mouth was supposed to move, the sounds that were supposed to come out, but it was difficult. Michael’s name, however, came easily to his lips.

“M-M-Micah-“ Then his voice cut out, halfway through the other boy’s name. Then he realized no one else was talking. He looked around, noticing that the rest of their class was staring at them. Jeremy felt embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands. The first time the deaf boy spoke, and their entire homeroom heard it, and his voice cut out, and-

He felt hands on his wrists, gently pulling them away from his face. Ones he didn’t recognize, but they were warm and soft and- Michael’s.

“Hey.” Michael said, looking a little embarrassed himself. “I was right, you are cute.” Jeremy could feel his blush deepen. His brain short circuited. Cute boy calling him cute, and he could hear him. 

Jeremy could only stare into Michael’s eyes- the not blind eyes, the eyes of his… soulmate. His heart fluttered. Then he gave Christine a glance, looking at her desperately, and he shook Michael’s hands off his wrists. He started signing at the poor girl, who had to try and keep up. 

‘Tell him I think he’s cute too I really like his dog and his hoodie and he likes Pacman? And-‘ Christine caught his hands. 

“Jeremy.” She said sternly, now that he could actually hear her. “You need to calm down. I can only translate so much.” 

She turned to Michael, who had been watching the exchange, amused. “Jeremy says he thinks you’re cute too.” Jeremy couldn’t help but flush at that, tugging his cardigan sleeve. Since he wasn’t looking up, he didn’t see Michael’s blush. Flirting, even through a translator, was hard. He’d never tried it before. “And he says he likes your dog. And he wonders if you like Pacman?” 

At this, Jeremy looked up at the other boy, in a reflex to read his lips. Then he reached out a hand, pointing at the tiny yellow Pacman patch on Michael’s chest. Michael looked down.

“I’ve never actually seen it before. Never thought that was what it looked like, but yeah, I play.” Michael’s voice was amazing. The rest of the class had started talking, but instead of being overwhelming, it felt… natural. As long as Michael was there. “Or at least… I try. I’m not that good at it, honestly. Kind of hard when you can’t see, but I muddle through it.” He looked down at the patch again. “Maybe I’ll be better at games now that I can actually see the screen. Apocalypse of the Damned will be so much easier when you can actually see the zombies.”

Jeremy felt a smile twitch at his lips. He wanted to say that he liked Apocalypse of the Damned too, that it was his favourite game, but he wasn’t quite ready to try speaking again. ‘We should play together.’ He signed, mostly at Christine. Christine’s eyes were wide. 

“He says… You should play together sometime.” She said, looking between the two boys, a smirk spreading across her face. “Better than him forcing me to play that zombie game with him, but at least I get to play my own music because he can’t hear it.”

Then they were called out by Mr. Reyes at the front of the room, who seemed to have just noticed that the deaf kid and the blind kid were, oddly, staring and listening to each other. 

“Mr. Mell! Ms. Lohst! Mr. Hee- oh, who am I kidding?” He muttered. But then Jeremy turned around. Mr. Reyes looked surprised. “What on earth is going on here?” 

Jeremy and Michael both looked to Christine. She sighed, going up to the teacher’s desk and exchanging private words with him. Jeremy turned back to the boy in front of him, then noticed something around his neck. His brow furrowed. He knew what they were, what they were called, and what they supposedly did, but he had never used them before. 

He pointed at the white headphones around Michael’s neck, tilting his head curiously. Michael’s eyes lit up. “You like music?” 

Jeremy gave him a look, raising his eyebrows. He resisted the urge to sign his response, and hoped Michael got the message. Eventually, the boy realized. “Oh, fuck, right. Deaf. But… you can hear me now, right?” 

Jeremy nodded. He gave him a smile and something that wasn’t sign language- it had confused him as a kid, when people had done it towards him. (Yourself? What did that have to do with anything?) He held up a thumb at the boy. 

Michael grinned. “And I can see you. I didn’t think you would be so…” He wrinkled his nose. “Blurry.” Jeremy tilted his head again, like the dog under the desk was doing right now. 

Michael shrugged, as if he, a previously blind kid, always talked about seeing and listening to music with a kid that was previously deaf, about two minutes ago. “Anyways…” He pulled the headphones from around his neck, holding them out to Jeremy. “Here, you should try them.” 

Jeremy glanced down at them, before taking them, settling them around his ears. There were a few minutes before homeroom ended, so they had time, right? 

Michael didn’t look down at his phone, swiping with the ease of someone who had done it without seeing a million times. Then he hit something, and sound started in Jeremy’s ears. It was like nothing he’d ever heard before- which wasn’t saying much. 

The sounds were amazing, and Jeremy’s hands flew up to hold the headphones closer, looking at Michael in awe. He couldn’t tell what it was- not really- but he just knew that he liked it and it was pretty. Kind of like Michael. 

Michael was watching Jeremy’s face in amusement. “You like that?” He said, and Jeremy was thankful for his years of experience at lip reading, and he just nodded. Then he realized he had been wearing Michael’s headphones for a while and he pulled them off, face red. He pushed them back at the other boy. 

“You didn’t have to stop, you know, you could’ve-“ Jeremy tilted his head at the clock, and just as he did, a piercing noise ripped through his eardrums and he flinched. He knew what time it was, so that must mean… that was the school bell. 

That hurt like hell. In a flash, the headphones were back on Jeremy, and the noise of the music blocked out everything. “Here, listen to Marley, he’ll help.” Jeremy saw the other boy’s lips move, and he just nodded. 

Christine came over, looking at Jeremy. She started to sign at Jeremy, who slid off the headphones. Jeremy caught her hands, making her stop- which was pretty much rude- but he gave her a small smile and signed instead. ‘You can talk now.’

Christine’s eyes lit up. “You’re right, you can hear me now!” Her hands dropped to her lap.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, nodding. He shot Michael a wide grin, who grinned back, and Jeremy was again struck by how cute he was. “Anyways, Mr. Reyes says you two should go to the nurse, and get catalogued, and then they’ll probably give you a day off- that’s what they did for Jen and I, at least.” She gave the boys a smile, grabbing her bag. Christine and her soulmate, Jenna Rolan, were rare- they were platonic soulmates, which worked out well for the two. 

Jeremy decided to try talking again, making the shapes with his mouth he knew were supposed to make the sounds he needed. He couldn’t do it though, and stomped his foot in frustration, but then there was a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at Michael. “Thanks, Christine, you’re a godsend.” Michael smiled at her, and Jeremy looked to the door, looking nervous. 

Christine brushed a piece of dark hair behind her ear, smiling back at the two boys. “I can walk you two to the nurse-“

Michael and Jeremy both cut her off at the same time. Michael started, “I can be his ears, and,” just as Jeremy signed, “I’ll be the eyes, I know the way-“

Christine burst out laughing. “One of you can’t even talk, and you’re already saying the same things.” The boys looked at each other, and both of them started to laugh. Jeremy covered his mouth. He’d never heard his laugh before. He didn’t like it, but he did like Michael’s.

Michael bit back more chuckles, and his hand moved from Jeremy’s shoulder to take his hand. Jeremy looked down at their clasped hands, flushing. He didn’t pull away, which was essentially letting Michael cover his mouth. He normally didn’t like holding hands, but with Michael, it was nice, and felt safe rather than like he was being silenced.

Then Michael remembered something, and he reached up to slide the headphones onto Jeremy’s head, brushing a curl out of the way of this eyes. Christine gave Jeremy one final smirk, and signed two words- obviously so Michael couldn’t hear. ‘Be safe.’ She winked, and then she was gone, leaving Jeremy spluttering after her, his hand slipping from Michael’s to sign after her, even if she couldn’t see, protesting and also calling her some inappropriate things. 

Then, under the noise blocking headphones, he heard something. He glanced at Michael, who was laughing really hard. He seemed to be trying to remember something Jeremy had said earlier. ‘His dog.’ 

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to laugh, pulling one of the ears of the headphones off. Michael looked confused. “So…. I take it I didn’t just call you cute.” Jeremy shook his head, still laughing hysterically, pointing to the dog under Michael’s desk. 

Michael’s eyes went wide. “Fuck, did I just call you a dog?” Jeremy nodded again, leaning against Michael for support. Michael was holding him up, and Jeremy glanced up into his eyes, before looking away, blushing. He gestured towards the door, still giggling a bit. It really was nice that Michael had tried, and that he could copy sign language. 

The other part of the headphones blocked out the loud noises of the hallway, and Jeremy couldn’t help but bob his head slightly to the music before walking into the nurse’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally hate this ending but HEY THE REST OF IT IS CUTE SO 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, loves!! <3


	3. author’s note

wow,, i never thought i’d have to be that fanfic writer that puts stuff on hiatus.

but anyways, sorry if you thought this was an update, loves. this is a notification that this is going on hiatus. i’ll try to post, but this tuesday isn’t happening- i have a show, and i essentially got grounded. chapter 3 is still being written, so i can’t post it early. 

however, i am in pretty big trouble until the end of the school year, so i won’t be posting much, if at all. maybe a small one-shot here and there, or a drabble, but nothing major like this. 

however, if you want to read amazing writing (better than mine in my opinion) you should check out my friend, PlayerOneMell, works.

i hope you’ve enjoyed my writing so far, and i apologize for the inconvenience. thanks for the support you guys have given me, i really appreciate it. 

~PlayerTwoHeere <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is going to be multiple chapters. it was going to be a one-shot but it was already too long and i didn’t feel like shortening it or ending it abruptly. i’ll probably update weekly, since chapter two is written, but i’m sorry if i forget or get too stressed. (which, let’s be honest, will probably happen.) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> ((also i have no clue what’s going on with the title, it’s aesthetic and i like it tho))


End file.
